More Than Just Friends
by Demyx.dreams.of.a.musician
Summary: [Oneshot,SyaoranSakura] They have been friends since childhood, then one day Syaoran decides to take her to the spring carnival where he plans to tell her, how he truely feels.


**Author's Note:**

Ha, another one of my creations just cause I was bored. Ahh kill that music (brother's music in bg) !

Me : (blasts own music)...

Well, here's another one-shot!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the CCS characters so get off my back.. No seriously get off (trying to pry little sister off of back)

**More Than Just Friends**

**By : Tomi © nn'**

It was the perfect day to go to the spring carnival. The sun was out but it wasn't too hot. In fact it was a bit chilly from the night's rain fall.

Sakura had changed into her favorite pink halter top and matching pink and white capris. Sitting down on her living room couch, she waited for Syaoran to pick her up. Tying her red and white sweater around her waist, Sakura got up and placed a hair clip, in the shape of a cherry blossom, in her hair to keep her bangs from her emerald eyes.

(ding-dong)

"Syaoran!" a smile instantly lit up her face as she opened the door.

"Hey, Kaijuu! Nice to see you too." Syaoran's smirk extended across his lips.

"Who are you now," Sakura pouted and placed her hands on her hips, "my big brother?"

Laughing he "escorted" her to his car. (A/n: I'd say he more or less dragged her)

Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends since they were 5 years old, now they're 17. For the record, they've pretty much been there for each other, through ups and downs. They both dated of course, but never realizing that there were feelings yet to be known (a/n : if you know what I'm talking about, that was a major spoiler)

Opening the window half way, Sakura pulled out her Mp3 (a/n : yay for mp3s!) And blasted her music as Syaoran quietly drove. Humming to the song Sakura closed her eyes and let her mind wander. (Song : Cross my Heart by A Teens)

_  
Hold me close  
Baby hold me tight  
Cause I've got something to say tonight  
Hear me oh  
Baby hear me through  
It's only words but the words are true  
You are my sun up in the sky  
A shoulder when I cry  
My candle in the night  
You are my laughter in the rain  
A shelter from the pain  
My angel in disguise_

_  
Cross my heart  
There's nothing that can make us part  
I'm by your side  
Give my word  
That no one in this whole wide worldcan change what I'm feelin'  
I'm high on believin'  
In love, in love, in love, in love _

I make a promise I make a vow  
I swear my love to you hear and now  
Heart to heart  
Baby eye to eye  
You and me till the day we die  
Promise you that I  
Will catch you when you fall  
Hear you when you call  
I'll always be around

_  
Cross my heart  
There's nothing that can make us part  
I'm by your side  
Give my word  
That no one in this whole wide world  
can change what I'm feelin'  
I'm high on believin'  
In love, in love, in love, in love _

Come whatever, and come what may  
Everything's gonna be okay  
All the way  
Baby all the time  
All we need is  
Your lips and mine  
You are my sun up in the sky  
A shoulder when I cry  
My candle in the night  
You are my laughter in the rain  
A shelter from the pain  
My angel in disguise

_  
Cross my heart  
There's nothing that can make us part  
I'm by your side  
Give my word  
That no one in this whole wide world  
can change what I'm feelin'  
I'm high on believin'  
In love, in love, in love, in love_

Syaoran looked over and couldn't help but smile, she looked so... perfect. The whole reason he wanted to be with her was for a whole different reason thanshe must think. Although they've been through a lot together Syaoran couldn't just ignore the recent emotions he had been feeling.

He sighed and concentrated on the road. It was about an hour drive, which was pretty silent except for the blast of music. Though there was no conversation, the air felt sort of tense for Syaoran.

Once there he parked and walked to entrance with Sakura's arm linked with his. She was happily mumbling on about how the carnival always had good food and of course candy, but he was too busy with his thoughts to hear her until she smacked him upside the head.

Wide eyed he turned to look at her, "Okay now what the hell was that for?"

"Well, for one thing you weren't listening to me."

Rolling his eyes, he placed his arms behind his head and walked away, leaving Sakura quite bewildered for some reason. Running up to him she playfully smacked him on the head.

"You're so mean."

"Whatever you say kaijuu."

"I am NOT a kaijuu!" Sakura halted and balled her hands into fists.

"Keep walking kaijuu."

"You're supposed to be my best friend," she said trotting up behind him, "Not some midget version of my brother!"

Syaoran stopped and gave her a dirty look. Shrugging Sakura walked away with a smile of victory plastered on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm. I guess I proved my point."

"What point?"

Sakura laughed as she imagined how he'd look just standing there scratching his head.

"Forget it. Come on."

The day went on with nothing but the usually petty arguments and insults coming from the two friends. After going on just about every ride they headed towards the haunted house, Sakura smiling impishly. Standing in line Sakura fiddled with her hair and draped her sweater over her shoulders. Syaoran was still occupied with his thoughts but was alert enough to listen to Sakura if she was talking in fear of losing anymore brain cells.

The line was fairly short so they werein the front in no time. They hopped in and watched as the dusty looking cart, which was painted a dark crimson and black, followed the tracks that led inside.

Sakura shrieked when a plastic bat-like thing came swooping down from the ceiling, and she huddled closer to Syaoran who was now blushing like crazy.

Lightening up he placed his arm around her shoulder protectively, causing Sakura to blush slightly, which wasn't too obvious in the dark.

"Sakura.."

"Yeah?"

"I.. uh .. I have to uh.. tell you.. something."

She turned around to face him. They stared into each other's eyes, Syaoran's blush deepening.

"What is it?" tilting her head to side she gave him and innocent yet sweet smile.

" I... uh.. umm.. I- I .. L-l-o..." stuttering, Syaoran couldn't get himself to say the words. Sakura stared at him intently, the outside world had vanished. It was just the two of them. "I.. Uh.."

"Syaoran, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

Syaoran moved his face closer to hers, still staring into heremerald orbs. Sakura's worried frown vanished and was now replaced by shock. Before she could turn away Syaoran quickly brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Braking away Syaoran looked back at her. Sakura's face was expressionless, except for the slight shock still visible in her eyes, which were now sort of glazed over.

Just as if the kiss had given him confidence he said, "Sakura I love you." He waited for her reply, as they stepped out of the cart and walked towards the benches.

After a long tense silence Sakura spoke up and smiled. "I love you too." She pulled him into a hug, which he returned gratefully. "I always have."

"Me too." He buried his face in the crook of her neck and smiled. Pulling her away, Syaoran looked into her eyes and found warmth and passion. He had been too afraid of rejection to speak up before, but now he was happy he told her.

Leaning in he brought his lips to hers and kissed her once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her slim waist. Pulling her closer as they both deepened the kiss

Passionately he hugged her tight as they broke apart for air. Sighing to himself he smiled. "I love you. No matter what."

"I love you too." Sakura admitted to herself that she had had feelings for Syaoran for quite a while, but had never brought up the courage to tell him. But now everything was perfect. Syaoran sat back and she leaned on him as he wrapped his arm protectively around, as if never wanting to let go.

**A/n : **

Oh hi.. I can see you're done (still trying to pry lil sister off of back)

Aww.. Cute SxS moment. Kodak Moment! Lol. Anyways, I love Reviews so please review! I'll love you forever and ever and ever if you review! nn

**Kaijuu **means monster


End file.
